Black rose
by midnight star237
Summary: what happens when a normal super power teen meets the teen titans not only that but what is she hiding underneath those dark clothing hidden in the shadowsPPPPPP up for adoption!


**Hello my peoplez I decided to write a story about the TT my super hero's name is read it and find out kay I think I got better at this sorry just so you know some facts about my character she has the power over earth water air and fire and can grow wings from her back at night their black by day her wings' are white if it's in between silver thank you enjoy the story if you're the first one to review tell me and I'll write another chapter In your honor thank you on with the story.**

As I woke up I heard my adoptive mother's voice brat come here now I am hungry! Hold on I need to get dressed I yelled well be quick about it! She screamed *sigh* I may be a normal teen by day but at night people know me as black rose as I brushed my long black hair put on my jeans and my black spaghetti strap shirt with my black converse I know so what so what I like the color black it's my color along with that I put my eyeliner on and put my hair in a pony tail after that I went down stairs what took so long brat I am hungry she hissed I quickly made breakfast for the both of us and quickly ran to school ha if you think my adoptive mom would drive me ha-ha that would be the day I am actually would be nice to that brat of a cheerleader at my school her and her groupies are the worse though

I am the toughest girl person in school no one could ever give me a challenge or suffer a beating but only If they really deserved it I took a lot of self defense classes my stepmom may have paid for it but only cause I live in a very dangerous place I live on the outside of jump city she doesn't want to lose her slave that what I think she thinks of me as I entered the school people stared at me a girl came dashing towered me she asked hey is it true is what true I questioned duh that your black rose! She screamed crap I though black rose a hero of many people including all the girls at my school even the boys have gone all gaga over her I mean me ha-ha that's funny well! The girl asked me no I am not girly if I was why would I protect anyone this place sucks I don't like any one here including you now GO AWAY! Please buy it please buy it I pleaded in my head of course. Of course why would a loser like you ever hope to be a superhero even compared to an awesome superhero? Like black rose my bad you would be even lucky enough to be a sidekick ha and with those words she left I felt my eye twitch but

Only for a second then I sighed this is going to a long day mostly all the guys I passed gave me a dreamy look I glared at them they turned around quickly I only smirked at them as I went to my home room my teacher eyed me as I though god not the teacher to as the girl from before came in the room she announced hello everyone our thoughts about ms Goth is wrong she isn't black rose ha-ha how stupid of all of you she sneered everyone looked disappointed I just made a little smile thank you god now people won't bother me I was relived the rest of the day went by fine only a few people came up asked of course I said I am not her then they would leave sad that the great black rose wasn't going to their school it was the end of the school day I walked outside I closed my brown eyes and listened for any sign for help I had very good hearing abilities I heard none that was good that means I wouldn't get a beating from mom for being late. As I got home there was a note on the door "dear brat" AKA me "I went on vacation for 1 week if I come house a mess you will get severely punished! Get a job while I am gone there's no food only for today. As I was done reading the end I went inside it was 4:00pm 3 hours till I got to change and scout the town possibly I'll see some help signs 1 hour later I closed y book I should take a shower Ok so I am clean and dressed might as well change now I made hand signs wind whirled around me as I changed into my black rose suit it was boots that went to above my knees close to my butt a good amount of space kind of. A skirt and a thing over me was like a one piece swimsuit everything I it was lacey like shoes laces in the front my hair got longer to almost touching the ground gloves that went past my elbow to the middle of my thumb it did not get to my fingers and a mask that covers my face except my right eye (Like kakaishi from naruto! =]) as I flew into the night my now transformed red eyes scanned the area I spotted that freak with the remote control I never fought him but I heard of him I saw him fighting with the titans as I flew down they didn't pay attention to me as I grabbed a feather and pointed at the freak he became paralyzed I quickly tied him up and threw him at the titans the boy with black hair came up to me he said thank y- but I quickly disappeared my job was done as I saw no more signs of help I had to look for a job now.

**Robins POV**

I stood amazed at how fast she took down control freak and tossed him to me I was about to thank her as she vanished wow I hope I see her again beast boy said Cool dude! I sighed come on team lets go home star fire raised her hand yes star i respond she question why did that girl go so quickly why did she not befriend us or tell us her name? i don't know star i responded she nodded her head cyborg yelled let's get some food yall i nodded first lets get control freak to jail right said my team

**MY Pov**

As i was flying i saw no one who needed help i saw a secluded place and landed i chanted a incantation my cloak appeared on me and my guitar by the time i saw it about dinner time i saw a pizza place i had enough money for a slice and a soda and some fries as i came in side no one was really in there so i ordered and gave my money i went to the roof of the pizza place there were some tables and some teens were eating CRAP those are the titans


End file.
